


No hay lugar como el hogar

by Nana_Kyu



Series: Hunger Games AU [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alguien muere y no es Yuuri, Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Español | Spanish, Implied Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Kinda, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9923756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana_Kyu/pseuds/Nana_Kyu
Summary: Hunger Games AU.Para Minami, Yuuri representa muchas cosas: Alguien a quien admirar, alguien en quien puede confiar en un lugar desconocido rodeado de gente desconocida y una fuente de apoyo y de consejos. Representa la calma en noches repletas de pesadillas y que le hace recordar tiempos mejores, al lado de su familia.Para Minami, estar con Yuuri es como estar en casa.





	

Decir que Kenjiro Minami estaba nervioso era poco. Angustiado y aterrado sería más apropiado, e incluso dichas descripciones se quedaban cortas para describir su estado de ánimo.

Se contuvo de llorar cuando su nombre salió seleccionado en la cosecha de su distrito. Tampoco lloró al despedirse de su familia, aún si el nudo en su garganta le dificultaba hablar y la opresión en el pecho casi lo asfixiaba, cuando les prometió que ganaría y regresaría con ellos. No fue sino hasta su viaje al Capitolio que se permitió desahogarse. Lloró durante todo el camino.

Sus primeros días ahí le resultaron más bien surreales, como si fuera alguien más lidiando con todo aquello en lugar de él. Fue presentado a su equipo de asistentes personales, a su mentora, y de pronto se encontró siendo exhibido como la novedad que era, aclamado por una gran multitud de desconocidos a los que tenía que sonreír y con los que debía mostrarse lo más simpático posible y siempre enfatizar en lo orgulloso que estaba de representar a su distrito, todo mientras usaba un traje incómodo, pero elegante y ridículamente llamativo. Esa fue la primera vez que pensó seriamente en escapar.

La segunda vino durante el desfile. Si bien le resultó relativamente más fácil dejarse llevar y disfrutar de la atención, no quitaba el sentimiento de incomodidad, aunque pronto todo eso quedó de lado cuando la gente comenzó a vitorear con más entusiasmo al tributo que venía tras él. Instintivamente, se giró para contemplarlo y la imagen le robó el aliento.

Un joven de cabellos obscuros saludaba a los espectadores lleno de confianza, como si se tratara de un tranquilo paseo en lugar de que los estuvieran exhibiendo y sobre todo, como si no temiera a las llamas que lo envolvían. Cuando lo reconoce, apenas puede contener su sorpresa.

A pesar no haber hablando nunca con Yuuri Katsuki, sí que ha escuchado comentarios acerca de él desde que llegaron al Capitolio. Es el único tributo de los elegidos que se ofreció voluntariamente a ocupar dicho puesto, salvando a otra desafortunada alma, otro chico de su distrito, un tal Viktor Nikiforov según pudo entender, de participar en los juegos. También ha escuchado que carece de mentor, pero que Minako Okukawa, una legendaria ganadora de una competición anterior lo ha tomado bajo su ala, lo que en sí es toda una hazaña dado el desinterés de la mujer en todo lo relacionado a los Juegos del hambre y lo cual no hace sino enfatizar lo especial que es Yuuri y Minami siente el poderoso deseo de hablarle.

Pronto tendría la oportunidad. 

###### 

El glamour termina para dar paso al periodo de entrenamiento y una vez más, Minami siente que no puede respirar y le tiemblan las piernas. Se siente insignificante entre los tributos mayores y claramente más fuerte que él y piensa que en realidad no tiene ninguna oportunidad contra ellos.

Una zona está destinada al combate cuerpo a cuerpo y la descarta de inmediato. En otro lado una serie de pantallas proyectan imágenes de plantas y animales las cuales no logra identificar, por lo que tampoco se acerca. Un sonido metálico llama su atención. De pronto recuerda lo emocionado que estaba por poder usar una espada.

El primer problema viene cuando trata de sacar una de su lugar. No contaba con que fuera tan pesada, así que tiene que forcejear un poco antes de poder retirarla. El segundo problema se manifiesta cuando al fin la tiene entre sus manos, apenas puede levantarla pero de alguna manera de las ingenia para avanzar hasta uno de los maniquíes que usan durante la práctica. Puede sentir las miradas de los otros sobre él y una nueva ola de nervios lo invade. Trata de verse lo más determinado posible y emplea todas sus fuerzas para levantar el arma y asestar un golpe…

…tan sólo para sentir como la pesada espada se le resbala y dejarla caer. El sonido del metal contra el suelo lo sobresalta y deja escapar un gritito mientras tropieza y cae al suelo. Deja escapar unas lágrimas de vergüenza y frustración. Tras él, los tributos mayores son poco discretos en sus burlas.

-Párate, ahora.

Una voz conocida le ordena y al alzar la mirada, se encuentra con que Yuuri está a su lado. Minami lo contempla con los ojos y la boca bien abiertos. Aún sin su traje elegante y a pesar de que está usando sus lentes, le sigue resultando igual de imponente que en el desfile.

-Ponte de pie, rápido-le insiste Yuuri y el otro finalmente obedece-¿Eres bueno con algún arma?

Minami no está seguro de qué responder. En su vida había tenido que pelear, lo más cercano a eso era cuando jugaba con su hermano a lanzar…

-¿Dardos?-responde no muy convencido. Yuuri guarda silencio y le indica algo con un movimiento de cabeza.

Minami demora un poco en comprender, pero apenas lo hace, busca lo que le señala y descubre una caja con unos afilados dardos de metal. Yuuri vuelve a señalar algo, esta vez se trata del maniquí. Minami duda, temiendo fallar otra vez, todavía escuchando las risas de los otros y sintiendo sus miradas clavadas en él. Toma uno de los dardos, cierra los ojos, inhala hondo antes de abrirlos y lanzar uno con un movimiento rápido y preciso directo al pecho del maniquí.

Las risas cesan de pronto. Arroja otro, justo al cuello y otro más, justo en medio de los ojos del muñeco. Ahora nadie se está burlando y Minami quiere pensar que al menos ya no será considerado como una presa tan fácil.

Ya con su entusiasmo recuperado, se gira para agradecer a Yuuri, pero él ya no está.

Desde ese momento, Minami no deja de seguirlo a todas partes y Yuuri no deja de esconderse. Eventualmente, el mayor se rinde y acaba por adoptarlo como compañero no oficial de entrenamiento.

-¿Por qué eres tan fuerte? ¿Hiciste algún entrenamiento especial? Te he visto practicar con el arco, ¿eras cazador? ¡Y también puedes construir trampas! ¿Puedes enseñarme?

Minami continua con la avalancha de preguntas, totalmente ajeno a la incomodidad del otro.

-¿No te gustaría hacer una alianza conmigo?-propone al fin, casi gritando.

-No creo que eso sea una buena idea-responde Yuuri, omitiendo mencionar que la posibilidad de una alianza lo aterroriza porque no podría soportar la idea de fracasar en proteger a alguien y que es mejor no hacer amistad con los otros tributos a quienes probablemente deberá matar si espera sobrevivir, aún si se trata de chicos hiperactivos de quince años.

Minami, por otro lado, asume que el rechazo se debe a que no es lo suficientemente fuerte y Yuuri lo considera un estorbo en sus posibilidades de ganar. Sabe que es cierto, sus habilidades en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo son bastante deficientes hasta que Yuuri le indica que si bien carece de la fuerza física, lo compensa con su tamaño, agilidad y velocidad. Luego confunde qué bayas son venenosas y se sigue equivocando hasta que el otro le señala cómo distinguirlas de una vez por todas. Y así sucesivamente. Hace la solemne promesa de aprovechar y esforzarse al máximo en los entrenamientos para probarle a Yuuri que todo su apoyo no es en vano y se convertirá en un tributo digno. Aunque su decepción es evidente, opta por no dejar que lo detenga y prueba con una nueva pregunta.

-¿Es cierto que Viktor Nikiforov es tu novio?

Yuuri contempla horrorizado a Minami y deja caer el cuaderno que sostenía. El rubio una vez más ignora su consternación y recoge la libreta.

-¿Qué es?-cuestiona comenzando a hojearla y olvidando momentáneamente la cuestión anterior.

-Son notas…-balbucea Yuuri cuando se recupera lo suficiente para hablar, secretamente agradecido por el cambio de tema-De los entrenamientos, y…consejos de supervivencia.

-¡Eres muy listo, Yuuri!-lo halaga haciendo que vuelva a sonrojarse-¿Puedes darme algún consejo?

-Solo…conoce bien tu entorno-se acomoda los lentes y toma el cuaderno-Olvídate de las espadas y apégate a lo que sabes, no intentes lucirte, también…que el agua y la comida sean tu prioridad y…y…um…-el que Minami lo vea lleno de ilusión no hace sino ponerlo nervioso-Enfócate en sobrevivir, recuerda a quienes te esperan.

-¿Tu mentora te dijo todo eso?-pregunta sin ocultar su curiosidad.

-Sin comentarios-responde antes de huir y poder admitir que si bien algunas son recomendaciones de Minako, otras fueron cortesía de Viktor, durante la última conversación que tuvieron antes que Yuuri se marchara rumbo al Capitolio.

###### 

Es la noche de la entrevista y Minami considera muy en serio intentar huir.

Cuando lo llaman al escenario, se movió mecánicamente y estaba tan nervioso que acabó tropezando y cayendo de cara al suelo. La gente se reía (¿de él o con él?) y el conductor pronto lo ayudó a ponerse de pie y lo invitó a que se presentara.

-¡Mi Kenjiro es Minami!-gritó, siendo traicionado una vez más por los nervios y confundiendo las palabras, obteniendo más risas del público.

-¿Por qué no nos cuentas algo de ti?-insistió el conductor, pasando por alto el desliz anterior.

-¡Me gustan los cachorros y jugar en la nieve!-exclamó sin pensarlo y los espectadores nuevamente rompieron en carcajadas, aplaudiendo y aclamándolo.

Únicamente entonces, se permite sonreír y saludar entusiasta, olvidando por un momento que es sólo un niño participando en una cruel competencia donde sólo puede haber un ganador y al resto de los perdedores les espera la muerte.

Después, cuando la entrevista termina, su mentora le aclara que de hecho se referían a que hablara sobre sus habilidades en batalla y él se siente mortificado.

-Pero está bien, les agradaste-lo reconforta-Y eso es bueno, quiere decir que seguramente tendrás un par de patrocinadores dispuestos a ayudarte.

Minami asiente, contemplando a su mentora con la esperanza no haber arruinado sus oportunidades, y reacciona a tiempo para ver a alguien avanzando a su lado, el siguiente tributo en ser entrevistado. Cuando lo reconoce, apenas puede contener su sorpresa.

-¡Es Yuuri!

Aunque gritan su nombre, Yuuri Katsuki no se inmuta. Pichit Chulanont, su estilista, revolotea a su alrededor, dándole los últimos retoques y le dirige una sonrisa reconfortante antes de que sea su turno para salir a escena.

Minami, de hecho, se ha sonrojado.Y es que viéndolo ahí, bien peinado, sin sus lentes y usando ese sencillo pero elegante traje negro decorado con pequeños cristales que se ajusta perfectamente a su cuerpo y destaca su figura, es imposible apartar la mirada.

-¿Kenjiro?

Cae en cuenta que su mentora lo llama, sacude la cabeza para volver a la realidad y luego de contemplar a Yuuri por última vez, la sigue hacia su sala privada, desde donde podrá observar la entrevista del otro tributo.

-Es importante estudiar bien a la competencia-instruye su mentora, y Minami asiente viendo fijamente a la pantalla.

Yuuri se muestra serio, y si está nervioso, lo disimula muy bien. Al menos responde sin tartamudear y es coherente en sus respuestas, al contrario del participante anterior.

_-Entonces…tengo entendido que te ofreciste en lugar de alguien más…_ -ventura el conductor- _¿Cuál era su nombre?_

Yuuri hace una pausa antes de responder y Minami cree ver cómo, por un segundo, su aparente calma se quiebra.

- _Viktor, Viktor Nikiforov._

La audiencia comenzó a murmurar.

- _Y, ¿cuál es la naturaleza de tu relación con él?_

- _Sin comentarios-_ da por toda respuesta, no titubea y Minami está impresionado por su seguridad. La audiencia por otro lado, no está tan convencida y son más vocales en expresar su decepción.

- _Oh, pero estoy seguro que puedes contarnos un poco_ -sigue insistiendo- _Es decir, nadie se ofrecería por un desconocido._

- _Yo lo hice_ -el comentario ocasiona algunas risas, y le hace un ademán al conductor para que se acerque, como si fuera a contarle un secreto- _Puedo mostrarles algo más interesante…_ -promete vagamente y el público aplaude para alentarlo.

Yuuri se pone de pie y todos guardan silencio. Minami contiene la respiración. Yuuri lleva una de sus manos hacia su pecho, donde se localizan parte de los cristales de su atuendo y luego la extiende al frente con un movimiento elegante, como si estuviera invitando a alguien a acercarse, y al hacerlo, se desprenden una serie de llamas azules y plateadas, envolviéndolo como si se tratara de la capa de un príncipe, o incluso de un rey y luego elevándose cual alas. Yuuri extiende sus brazos y las llamas se desvanecen en una lluvia de hermosos cristales. El público suelta exclamaciones cargadas de asombro. Yuuri se permite terminar su pequeña actuación dirgiéndoles una sonrisa que únicamente podría describirse como seductora y una reverencia.

Para ese punto, Minami ha saltado de su asiento y no deja de decir lo genial que es el otro tributo, incluso pegando de brinquitos. Su mentora lo reprende a medias, el chico le recuerda a un cachorrito emocionado.

-¡Yuuri es asombroso!-expresa sin contener su alegría-Voy a convencerlo de que haga una alianza conmigo

La mujer se abstiene de responderle en ese momento. No quiere recordarle tan abruptamente que, por más alianzas o sentimientos que pudieran desarrollarse entre los tributos, solo puede haber un ganador. Al final, solamente uno quedará con vida.

Los Juegos están a punto de comenzar. Minami resiste las ganas de echarse a llorar. Su mentora se despide de él, igualmente a duras penas conteniendo las lágrimas y prometiéndole que hará lo posible por ayudarlo desde fuera de la arena.

-A la gente le agradas. Más de uno quiere verte ganar, y yo me encargaré de recordárselos.

Asiente, pero apenas y la escuchó. Siente que le zumban los oídos y está seguro que el corazón se le saldrá del pecho por lo rápido que late. Al final se despide de ella con un abrazo para luego ocupar su lugar y salir a la arena. No puede evitar preguntarse si Yuuri estará nervioso.

De pronto se encuentra en la mitad de un bosque, con los otros tributos rodeándolo. Se siente aún algo dolorido después de que le colocaran el rastreador, pero no tiene tiempo para lamentarse. A pesar de su temor, es rápido para reaccionar y recuerda los consejos de su mentora:

_“Date prisa, busca tus suministros y algún arma, si puedes”_

Luego, vienen a su mente los consejos de Yuuri:

_“Apégate a lo que sabes”_

Entonces necesita encontrar algunos dardos, cuchillos, o algo que pueda lanzar. Durante el entrenamiento, descubrió que tiene una puntería bastante buena. A menos que se trate de utilizar el arco, lo intentó luego de observar un par de veces a Yuuri, pero se le dificultaba bastante poder maniobrar y era demasiado lento en sus disparos.

Echa a correr a toda prisa, ignorando la matanza que se desarrolla frente a él. Casi tropieza con el cuerpo sin vida de una chica, e ignorando el malestar que la escena le provoca, toma la mochila que antes le perteneciera a ella y huye hacia el bosque, esquivando de milagro a otro de los tributos que tenía toda la intención de partirle la cabeza de un golpe. De reojo, divisa a Yuuri, quien de alguna manera se las ingenió para pasar desapercibido, adentrándose en el bosque sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez. Minami decide seguir su ejemplo y huye.

Apenas en la primera hora, y ya han muerto casi la mitad de los tributos.

En los siguientes días, logra desarrollar una estrategia: es bueno trepando, por lo que suele pasar la mayor parte del tiempo sobre los árboles, bajando casi exclusivamente para buscar agua y comida.

Se tomó muy en serio el consejo de Yuuri, y estudió atentamente qué tipos de plantas eran venenosas y cuáles no. Además, desde su escondite sobre los árboles, se las ingenió para planear y memorizar posibles rutas de escape en caso de ser descubierto. Se mantiene cerca de un arroyo para tener una fuente segura de agua y no tarda mucho en comprobar que otros tributos parecieron tener la misma idea. Se tratan de una pareja, una chica y un chico al cual identifica como el que lo atacó durante el primer día. Se sobresalta y casi cae, la rama cruje bajo su peso y los otros dos de inmediato se colocan en estado de alerta. Contiene la respiración. Está desarmado y si lo descubren, sería el equivalente a una muerte segura. Por suerte, a ninguno se le ocurre mirar hacia arriba, y al final se marchan. Suspira aliviado, al menos pudo conseguir más tiempo.

Durante el cuarto día, estalla un incendio. Se encontraba buscando alimento, recolectando algunas bayas, así que afortunadamente no está sobre un árbol cuando el fuego lo alcanza. Desafortunadamente, las llamas bloquean sus rutas de escape y no sabe a dónde ir. En ningún momento se planteó la posibilidad de que ocurriría algo así.

El humo le cala en los pulmones y le dificulta ver. Tiene problemas para respirar y el calor es abrasador. Una rama cae frente a él y aunque logra esquivarla, siente que algo le quema el hombro. Hace una mueca de dolor y las lágrimas comienzan a brotar. Abre la boca con la intención de pedir ayuda, pero sólo consigue toser. En el fondo sabe que es inútil, nadie ahí lo ayudaría. Se abraza a sí mismo y cierra los ojos. Vuelve a toser.

Un brusco tirón en su hombro herido lo hace reaccionar. Alguien lo está arrastrando lejos del calor, lejos de las llamas.

-Yuu..ri…

Luego de identificar a su salvador, se desmaya.

Cae en cuenta que aún con los ojos abiertos, no puede ver nada.

Se incorpora de inmediato, presa de la confusión y el miedo. No sabe dónde está y lo último que recuerda es el incendio. Camina a tientas hasta que divisa una luz y su primer instinto es correr hacia ella. Acaba por chocar contra algo y cae al suelo.

-Al menos despertaste-lo saluda Yuuri, también desde el suelo, frente a él.

Minami suelta una exclamación de asombro y el otro tributo de inmediato se lanza hacia él y le tapa la boca con la mano.

-¡Shhh! Pueden descubrirnos, guarda silencio-le indica y Minami asiente. Yuuri lo suelta.

-Me salvaste...¡Me salv….!-grita emocionado sin darse cuenta y Yuuri vuelve a cubrirle la boca.

-Necesito que estés tranquilo, los otros no están muy lejos y no podemos arriesgarnos, ¿entiendes?-Minami asiente-¿Prometes no gritar?-asiente otra vez y el otro duda, pero al final lo suelta.

El menor cumple su promesa de guardar silencio, y por medio de exagerados gestos y ademanes le expresa a su salvador lo feliz que está de verlo, llegando a taclearlo con un fuerte abrazo.

Yuuri se tensa e instintivamente se separa de él. Minami se muestra preocupado.

-Lo siento, no soy bueno lidiando con el afecto físico-se excusa apenado-Te dije que no gritaras, no que no hablaras-aclara con una débil sonrisa.

-Ah…¡Ah sí! ¡Ah!-ahora es el propio Minami quien se tapa la boca, avergonzado. Yuuri niega con la cabeza y suspira resignado.

-Regresemos a la cueva, podremos hablar mejor ahí.

Minami se deja guiar y entonces cae en cuenta del lugar dónde despertó luego del incendio. Ahora que está más recuperado, puede divisar mejor sus alrededores y se apena de haber reaccionado como lo hizo al principio. Yuuri echa un vistazo por sobre su hombro solo para comprobar que estén solos. Aún si está en el interior de una húmeda y obscura cueva, Minami siente que es la primera vez en días que experimenta algo similar a seguridad y alivio y rápidamente deduce que se debe a que esta con Yuuri.

-¿Tienes hambre?

El rubio asiente enérgicamente y toma sin dudar el pequeño recipiente metálico que le ofrecen.

-¡Es sopa!-exclama feliz y de inmediato comienza a comer.

-Deberías tener más cuidado-advierte, ya omitiendo el pedirle que guarde silencio-Podría haberla envenenado.

Minami escupe y casi se ahoga. El otro se acomoda a su lado.

-Está bien, no la envenené-le asegura y se prepara para tratar de convencerlo, pero Minami no espera más para seguir comiendo, sorprendiéndolo por el voto de confianza.

-¿De dónde la sacaste?-pregunta una vez ha terminado.

-Fue un regalo…de mis patrocinadores-admite tratando de disimular su incomodidad. Minami deja el recipiente vacío a un lado y se percata de hay otros tantos contenedores y estuches regados por el suelo.

-¡Eres muy popular!-expresa haciendo evidente su admiración.

-Si bueno…-Yuuri se sonroja-No sé qué tengo de interesante…

El tributo más joven prácticamente se arroja hacia él y lo arrincona contra la pared de la cueva-

-¿Pero qué dices? ¡Eres inteligente, hábil, amable y muy valiente!-enumera viéndolo fijamente. Yuuri se sonroja todavía más-Apuesto a que Viktor debe estar feliz de que seas su novio.

Yuuri abre la boca para decir algo, pero al final calla y se limita a desviar la mirada.

-Deberías descansar un poco más-instruye cambiando el tema-Tu hombro ya está bien, pero aún necesitas recuperarte, y también…-rebusca a su alrededor y le ofrece un pequeño estuche-Son dardos, de parte de tus patrocinadores. Llegaron mientras estabas inconsciente.

Minami se entretiene admirando su regalo y deja que Yuuri se marche sin más. No se da cuenta de cómo se talla furiosamente los ojos ni de que parece estar a punto de romperse en cualquier momento.

Según le cuenta Yuuri después, pasó cerca de dos días inconsciente tras el incendio. De los tributos únicamente quedan ellos, la pareja que vio antes, y un chico más. Cinco en total.

Minami recupera se recupera rápidamente y comienza a plantearse si mencionarle formar una alianza a Yuuri una vez más sería una buena idea. No volvió a intentarlo desde aquella negativa en los entrenamientos, más no dejó de pensar en ello.

Practica con sus dardos, aliviado de que su hombro haya sanado por completo y más feliz aún de contar con un arma con qué defenderse. Aunque se siente un poco más tranquilo y confiado, dichos sentimientos se desvanecen durante la noche para dar paso a la inseguridad y el miedo. Desde antes del incendio, las pesadillas eran una ocurrencia común, pero ahora se han incrementado y es frecuente que despierte sobresaltado, gritando o llorando, siempre con Yuuri a su lado. Si bien la mayoría de las veces éste no le dice nada, le permite que se acurruque contra él y lo reconforta acariciándole la cabeza hasta que vuelve a dormirse.

-¿Yuuri?-lo llama en una de esas noches, cuando le resulta imposible conciliar el sueño-¿Podrías contarme algo?-pide en tono quedo, recordando cómo antes sus padres o su hermano le contaban historias cuando tenía pesadillas.

Espera recibir una negativa o un regaño, más para su sorpresa, logra divisar que Yuuri le sonríe.

-Mi familia tiene una panadería…-comienza a contarle-Mi madre me enseñó a hornear, pero creo que no soy muy bueno-hace una pausa corta-También tengo una mascota, un perro, Vicchan, es mi mejor amigo.

-También me gustan los perros-asiente el menor.

-Lo sé, lo escuché en tu entrevista.

Se cubre el rostro con las manos, completamente abochornado y Yuuri deja escapar una risita. De pronto, Minami recuerda algo.

-¿Y Viktor?

La sonrisa en el rostro de Yuuri se borra de golpe.

-¿Qué con él?

-Nunca hablas sobre él-le hace notar-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos? ¿Te le declaraste o él a ti? Dicen que se van a casar si ganas los juegos, ¿es cierto?-pregunta inocente.

-Yo…él…nosotros no…uh…-ahora es él quien oculta su rostro, tratando de disimular su sonrojo.

-Debes quererlo mucho para haberte ofrecido en su lugar-afirma enternecido.

-Sí…-admite Yuuri en un susurro-Lo quiero.

-Espero que sea un buen novio, si te hace llorar o te trata mal… ¡Tendrá que vérselas conmigo!-promete con toda la solemnidad de la que es capaz un chico de quince años.

El menor se tensa cuando siente que lo abrazan. Yuuri está llorando.

-Minami, gracias.

Ya es de mañana cuando una explosión suena en el exterior. Minami grita y se acerca más a Yuuri. Éste le recuerda que, a manera de precaución, se encargó de llenar la zona en torno a su refugio de trampas. Puesto que no escuchan el cañón característico que marca la muerte de un tributo, quien sea que activo la trampa, sobrevivió.

-Podrían venir por nosotros en cualquier momento-opina Yuuri, pesimista, pero Minami está demasiado feliz pensando en que el “nosotros” oficializa la alianza entre ellos para notarlo.

-¿Y si los sorprendemos antes?-propone, atrayendo la atención de Yuuri y tratando de no ponerse nervioso-Podríamos…podríamos robar sus armas, y su comida. A fin de cuentas no saben exactamente dónde nos escondemos, y tú conoces el terreno bastante bien.

Yuuri evalúa sus palabras un momento, antes de asentir y sonreírle.

-Sí, hagámoslo.

Como lo planearon, logran identificar a sus perseguidores antes que éstos los encontraran primero.

Montaron una especie de campamento cerca de la Cornucopia. Minami tiene la brillante idea de encender una fogata para atraer su atención y se siente realizado cuando Yuuri está de acuerdo. Al juntar la leña y encender el fuego, recuerda cuando acompañaba a su hermano mayor de cacería y lo mucho que se divertían juntos. Estar con Yuuri le transmite el mismo sentimiento. Es como estar en casa.

La táctica inicial tiene éxito. El chico se aleja a investigar la fuente del humo, en tanto que la chica permanece montando guardia en su puesto original. Yuuri y Minami intercambian una mirada, ahora viene la parte complicada: mantenerlos separados el tiempo suficiente y tratar de guiar a uno de ellos hacia las trampas, mientras que el otro se ocupa de robar sus cosas. Minami se ofrece a ser la carnada.

-Soy más rápido y ágil, tú mismo lo dijiste-le recuerda a Yuuri cuando este se muestra renuente.

-Llámame si necesitas ayuda, ¿bien?

El rubio asiente, pero se promete a si mismo que no lo hará. Es su oportunidad para destacarse y ser reconocido por la persona que admira.

Yuuri se oculta y Minami ocupa su lugar. El primero de sus lanzamientos falla y la chica ni se inmuta. Siente que le tiemblan las manos y se obliga a inhalar y exhalar varias veces intentando calmarse. El dardo da en el blanco. Pasa rozando la mejilla de la chica y ella hace una mueca de dolor y se palpa con la mano, su expresión cambiando a una de furia cuando ve su propia sangre. Minami se pone a descubierto y simula otro lanzamiento, haciendo ruido a propósito para hacerse notar.

-¡Tú!

Lucha para no sonreír cuando obtiene la reacción esperada. Echa a correr a toda prisa, moviéndose con facilidad entre los árboles y sonriendo al divisar un punto de tierra conocido. Gracias a la velocidad que lleva, es capaz de tomar el suficiente impulso para atravesarlo de un salto sin pisarlo. Se gira para ver a la chica detenerse a duras penas, usando sus brazos para conservar el equilibrio y evitar caer hacia adelante, seguramente intuyendo el peligro oculto. Minami emprende la marcha nuevamente, evitando las trampas y mirando de reojo para asegurarse que lo sigan.

Todo va marchando de acuerdo al plan. Yuuri debe haber terminado con su parte. Lo único que queda es perder a su perseguidora y encontrarse con su aliado.

Se suponía que debía aprovechar la distancia existente entre la chica y él para trepar uno de los árboles y moverse por las ramas hasta perderla de vista. Es entonces cuando todo se complica.

Se aferra al tronco de un árbol y comienza a subir, más cuando sujeta una de las ramas, algo se abre sobre él y lo hace caer al suelo. Una red lo cubre. El pánico opaca el dolor por la caída. Por más que lo intenta, no puede liberarse. La chica no tarda en alcanzarlo y Minami palidece al notar el brillo asesino en sus ojos.

-¡Yuuri!-grita con todas sus fuerzas-¡Yuuri!

Llora abiertamente y al percatarse que ella sostiene un cuchillo, deja de luchar, esperando lo peor. Pero el golpe letal nunca llega.

La chica se queda quieta, tose y de sus labios brota un hilo de sangre. Se desploma sobre un aterrado Minami y no vuelve a moverse. Tiene una flecha clavada en la espalda.

A una prudente distancia, Yuuri sale lentamente de su trance. Deja caer el arco tan rápido como si estuviera en fuego y le quemara las manos.

-¡Yuuri!-vuelve a llamarlo Minami, su alivio contrasta con la incomodidad del otro.

Juntos, hacen a un lado el cuerpo sin vida de la chica. Yuuri usa el cuchillo para cortar la red y liberarlo. Se permite dirigirle una mirada a la desconocida y murmurar algo, antes que Minami lo sorprenda con un abrazo.

-Lo siento mucho, debí tener más cuidado.

-Está bien, debimos saber que no seríamos los únicos en colocar trampas-le asegura e intenta sonreírle, pero falla.

Minami quiere decirle algo más, pero no puede pensar en nada. Sabe que es la primera vez que Yuuri mata a alguien, que fue para protegerlo y que está sufriendo por eso. Un sonido llama su atención.

-¡Cuidado!

Con una mano, empuja a Yuuri y con la otra consigue lanzar un dardo directo al ojo derecho del atacante, el compañero de la tributo caída. El desconocido aúlla de dolor y se lleva las manos al rostro. Yuuri corre a buscar su arco, tomándolo con cierta dificultad, claramente recordando lo ocurrido momentos atrás. Aún si sus manos tiemblan, está demasiado cerca como para fallar. Se prepara, apunta, cierra los ojos…y dispara.

Los gritos cesan.

Yuuri ha matado a su segundo tributo y cree no podría pasarle nada peor. Se equivoca.

-Te protegí, ¿no es así, Yuuri?

Minami se percata de lo débil que suena su voz y por supuesto que Yuuri lo nota también. El menor cae de rodillas y el otro se apresura a ir a su lado, contemplando horrorizado el disco de metal que tiene clavado en el pecho y la sangre que brota de la herida.

-Minami…no…-lo reprende, dejando escapar sus lágrimas ante la gravedad de la situación-¡Era para mí! Tu no…no debiste…

-Estás llorando otra vez-nota divertido-Lloras mucho, creo que más que yo.

El mayor hace el ademán de tallarse los ojos, Minami lo detiene, colocando una mano sobre la suya.

-Esta bien, aún creo que… eres genial.

-No hables, vas a estar bien…-se le quiebra la voz-¡Minako! ¡Por favor!-grita a nadie en particular, buscando desesperado algo a su alrededor-Medicina…¡Haz que envíen medicina! ¡Cualquier cosa!-se muerde el labio tan fuerte que sangra, pero eso no se compara con la angustia que siente en ese momento-¡No pueden dejarlo morir! Es injusto…es…es sólo un niño…

A pesar de su ingenuidad, Minami es consciente que el tiempo se le acaba. Estando ahí, en brazos de Yuuri, recuerda una vez cuando era pequeño y enfermó gravemente. Tuvo fiebre toda la noche, estaba asustado y deliraba, pero su familia se mantuvo acompañándolo, confortándolo. Estar con Yuuri definitivamente es como estar en casa. Al final, es feliz de haberle sido útil, de haberle protegido. Se pregunta cómo hubiera sido conocerlo bajo otras circunstancias.

-Vas a ganar los juegos, ¿verdad?-se siente muy cansado de pronto. Se le escapan las fuerzas.

-Minami, no…

-Vas a ganar los juegos…-repite insistente, ya no cuestionando sino aseverando-Irás a casa, verás a tu familia y…y harás pan, y jugarás con Vicchan…y estarás con Viktor y serás muy feliz-puntualiza confiado y a Yuuri no le queda más que asentir, los sollozos le impiden hablar.

Minami cierra los ojos y deja de respirar. Su expresión muestra paz, como si sólo estuviera durmiendo. Yuuri grita su nombre una y otra vez hasta que pierde la voz. Permanece abrazando el cuerpo sin vida del menor por lo que le parece una eternidad.

Después, lo carga y lo lleva hacia un pequeño claro repleto de flores blancas, pensando en la entrevista de Minami y en que este expresó lo mucho que le gustaba la nieve. Es lo menos que puede hacer por él, darle un buen lugar de descanso.

Corta y acomoda las flores con gran cuidado, depositándolas en torno al cuerpo de Minami con manos temblorosas y llorando en silencio. Al final, lo besa suavemente en la frente, como una muestra de cariño y respeto por su aliado, por su amigo caído.

Al irse alejando, de pronto es consciente de que está cubierto de sangre y corre a la fuente de agua más cercana. Talla sus manos frenéticamente, víctima de un ataque de ansiedad y sin importarle que en su afán por limpiarse, se lastima a sí mismo.

Lo que no sabe, es el impacto que sus acciones tuvieron en otros.

Mientras tanto, en el distrito de Minami, estallan las primeras revueltas. La gente está enojada, repitiendo, gritando en voz alta sin temor a ser reprimidos “¡Era sólo un niño!”, quejándose abiertamente de lo injusto que es todo aquello, como hiciera Yuuri momentos atrás.

En el distrito de Yuuri, también hay revueltas, aunque en menor número. La gente guarda silencio respetuosamente, mientras él cuida el cuerpo sin vida de Minami. Muchos de ellos están sorprendidos de que ese chico tímido y callado llegara tan lejos y mostrara una valentía desconocida hasta entonces, además de su gran corazón y se sienten llenos de sorpresa y admiración, expresando lo orgullosos que están de que Yuuri represente a su distrito, los mismos que antes lo molestaban. Algunos otros, sin embargo no son tan idealistas, y experimentan sentimientos muy diferentes respecto a él.

Cuando la escena es más de lo que puede soportar, Viktor Nikiforov se aleja de la multitud, primero caminando tranquilo, más conforme su máscara de aparente calma se va rompiendo, echa a correr. Ya sin importarle que lo vean, rompe a llorar.

-Yuuri…lo siento, lo siento tanto…

 

Unas horas más tarde, luego de un dramático clímax, Yuuri Katsuki, de dieciséis años, será proclamado vencedor de sus Juegos del hambre.

**Author's Note:**

> Primera parte de una serie de historias inspiradas en los Juegos del Hambre. La verdad no acostumbro matar personajes y matar a Minami fue especialmente doloroso, pero era necesario.  
> Sé que quedaron bastantes incógnitas en lo que respecta a la trama pero se irán aclarando poco a poco. Por lo pronto, este es el primer fanfic que logro terminar de escribir (-lanza serpentinas y confetis-). Espero lo hayan disfrutado (o les haya dolido, también es válido). Gracias por leer hasta aquí!!!


End file.
